Problem: To visit his grandmother, Omar takes a bike 3.01 miles and a motorcycle 2.76 miles. How many miles is Omar's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ Omar travels 5.77 miles in total.